My Bedmate and I
by Sasuki Kou
Summary: Aya-chan's brother returns to Japan, but there are no more rooms to spare. Ken gets a new bedmate, but is that all? What if their relationship turns into something more than ordinary bedmates? (what a lame summary. .;;)


Disclaimer: If I own Weiss, I would have Ran and Ken screwing each other 24/7.  
  
Warnings: PWP, AU, shounen-ai, perhaps some OOC-ness.  
  
Pairings: RanxKen, YoujixOmi.  
  
Note: The characters in my fic(s) look like those from the anime, but to me, Ken has brown eyes.  
  
My Bedmate and I  
  
by Sasuki Kou  
  
Prologue - Ken's New Bedmate  
  
"Ken-kun! I've got something to tell you!"  
  
I grunted rather unintelligently and rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach.  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
No, I mustn't let her spoil my hard-earned sleep! I've only managed to fall asleep at six in the morning!  
  
The door of my bedroom was flung open. The same person who did that proceeded to yank my blankets away from me. When she finally did, I was forced to wake up. It was cold. Very cold.  
  
I growled. "What?"  
  
Aya pretended not to hear the irritation in my voice. "Today's Monday, you know."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
The dark-haired girl sighed and slapped her forehead. "You're supposed to send me to the airport, remember?"  
  
Oh, that.  
  
"I thought your brother's supposed to reach the airport at three o'clock..." I said, reaching for my alarm clock.  
  
"It's two-thirty now."  
  
I glanced at my alarm clock. Sure enough, the shorter hand was pointing in between two and three while the longer one was pointing at six. Shit. I've been sleeping for that long?  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's go!" said Aya, pulling my arm. "He'll have a fit if we're late!"  
  
"Hey, at least let me have a shower," I said.  
  
Aya contemplated for a moment. "Fine, I'll give you ten minutes," she said, and went out.  
  
Great.  
  
Aya's brother had been away from Japan for almost six years. She said that he was studying in China, but then a plague broke out and he was forced to return.  
  
"Seven more minutes, Ken-kun!"  
  
Dammit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a refreshing shower, I went down to the kitchen. Hopefully, Aya will be busy and I'll be able to grab something to eat.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Ken-kun! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Let me get something to eat, will you? Please?" I pleaded.  
  
"Alright, alright. Hurry up!" she yelled, and stomped out.  
  
"Yo, Ken, had a fight with our 'princess'?" drawled Youji, who had just came downstairs.  
  
I glared at the blonde. "Why on earth did Aya *not* choose you?"  
  
Youji looked confused. "Eh?"  
  
"Nothing," I muttered.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Ken-kun!!!"  
  
I sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya dragged me out of the taxi and into the airport.  
  
"Hey, Aya-chan, leggo!" I said, trying to pry my shirt from her grasp.  
  
She stopped and turned around. I gulped. She looked *really* mad.  
  
"Nothing, Aya-chan, nothing," I said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
She 'hmph'-ed and dragged me towards a huge poster of a J-pop star.  
  
"We'll wait here. I told Ran that I'll be waiting near the fifth pillar from the restrooms which is located near the toothpaste advertisement on the- What?" she said, glaring at me.  
  
"Er, are you sure he'll be able to remember? It seems quite complicated to me, and-"  
  
Her next glare silenced me immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was feeling sleepy when Aya's brother arrived.  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
  
I looked up blearily and almost stopped breathing. In front of me stood the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He had bright red hair and shimmering amethyst eyes. His skin was so pale; I almost thought that it was white. I managed not to swoon as the beautiful creature fixed its gaze on me.  
  
"Aya, who is this?"  
  
"This is one of my housemates, Hidaka Ken. Ken-kun, this is Ran, my brother," said Aya.  
  
Ran nodded. Oh my God, he's just so beautiful!  
  
"Ken-kun? Ken-kun?!"  
  
My knees buckled and I felt myself slip into oblivion.  
  
"Ran..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//'Ken, aishiteru...'//  
  
"I love you too..." I murmured.  
  
"...Ken-kun?"  
  
I snuggled close to something warm.  
  
"Mmm... Don't leave me..."  
  
Somebody poked me in the ribs and giggled.  
  
"Ken-kun?"  
  
I opened my eyes and stared at the figure above me groggily. Ran. He looked slightly bemused.  
  
"Ken, could you let go of my shirt?" he asked, pointing at my hands.  
  
I was clutching his shirt. I 'eep'-ed and let go instantly.  
  
"Well, I guess you're okay now. Honestly, you gave us a scare when you fainted," said Aya, and giggled some more.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
Gods, I hope she's not gonna laugh at me for passing out at the airport...  
  
"Ran had to carry you home, and you kept holding onto his shirt. We tried to open your grasp, but you wouldn't let go."  
  
"Oh," I said, a little relieved. "Ah, sorry 'bout that, Ran."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hn? What kind of response is that? Sheesh. But he really *is* beautiful...  
  
I sighed.  
  
Omi opened the door. "Ken-kun! Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu, Omi. Where's Youji?" I asked.  
  
Omi is Youji's koibito, but the older blonde still kept his habit; dating women.  
  
"He's having a nap. I guess last night must have tired him out."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
Omi blushed. "Er, well, you know..."  
  
Oh~ I understand... Youji and Omi were having some lovin' last night, as Youji always says.  
  
"Ah, Ken-kun, I forgot!" exclaimed Aya. "We don't have a spare room!"  
  
"Why do we need a spare room?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"Baka, we need a room for my brother!"  
  
Oh... Come to think of it, we only have three rooms. Aya and I occupied one each, and the last room was taken by Youji and Omi.  
  
"Well, he can sleep in my room," I said. "My bed's big enough for two people."  
  
Aya and Omi giggled. Ran simply looked bored.  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed. "That's the only way, right? Thanks to Youji, the couch got dirty."  
  
Omi looked tearful. "My relationship with Youji-kun is 'dirty'?"  
  
Oh no... But it *was* Youji's fault! Who told him to get drunk and screw Omi on the couch?! Aya and I tried to get rid of the stains, but they wouldn't go, so we had to dump it in an alley. Whoops. I mean, *I* dumped it in an alley. I'd better not tell Aya. She thought I sold it.  
  
"Er, no, I just, well, um, said that Youji is a dirty slob!" I stammered.  
  
Omi's eyes threatened to flood the whole house with tears. "Ken-kun!" He sniffed and ran out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Aya sighed. "You're really smart, Ken-kun."  
  
I looked at my feet miserably.  
  
"Anyway, he won't be mad for long," she added. "By the way, are you sure Ran can stay in your room?"  
  
I nodded. "It's okay, I don't mind." I turned to Ran, who was standing by the window with his arms folded. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
I was starting to get irritated. Why does he answer only with monosyllabic words? Is he mute or something?  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to unpack, onii-chan. Dinner will be ready in an hour," said Aya.  
  
She went out, leaving me with the gorgeous but silent redhead.  
  
"Er, well, do you want to take a shower? There's a bathroom in here if you want to," I said, trying to break the silence."  
  
"Hn," was all he said, as he strode past me.  
  
I can't believe that I'm going to be sleeping with this guy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ah, prologue complete! Er, well, sorry about the China thing... I *had* to make up an excuse, ne? *gets chased by Chinese fangirls* Anyway, please leave a review on your way out! Sankyuu~! 


End file.
